La fine dei giorni felici
by RainbowSheep say oink
Summary: Fueron tiempos felices, fueron los mejores tiempos. Incluso cuando la muerte de la linda esposa del Décimo… Esos fueron los mejores tiempos de la familia Vongola. De la Décima generación. / Pésimo resumen x'D /Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje


La fine dei giorni felici  


~Leve 18278059, ~

_Gokudera Hayato centric_

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, si fuera mío el final habría sido mejor...

Lo escribí por un video que me tocó y me pasaron xD

* * *

_¿Por qué está pasando algo como esto? ¿Por qué ahora?_

Cuando se me informó que Tsunayoshi Sawada sería el Décimo Vongola… No terminé de caer en una sorpresa interminable. Y me cuestionaba… ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza del Noveno para elegir a un chico tan flacucho y fuera del mapa para que fuera nuestro siguiente sucesor? No tenía idea de lo que buscaba, no era poder. Decidí ir a Japón, para probar que realmente valía como sucesor del Noveno. Debo aceptar que no debí haber ido, fue un acto completo de estupidez, pero también quiero aclarar que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Porque no le habría conocido y no habría crecido de la forma en la que lo hice.

No me sorprendió que me tocará en el mismo salón que al Décimo, después de todo por mis calificaciones me fue asignado de inmediato el salón de mi interés. Admito que es posible que fuera demasiado ambicioso con mis expectativas del Décimo, pero entiendo que fue porque en ese entonces no entendía porque alguien como él, se convertiría en el líder al cual servir. Cuando me enfrenté al Décimo, Reborn dijo que yo era otro candidato al puesto de jefe, algo que todavía no se decidía eso, pero supongo que lo hizo para probar al Décimo, quien solamente escapó y huyó de mis dinamitas.

Fui muy estúpido… Tanto que el Décimo tuvo que salvarme de una muerte segura. Aun recuerdo lo heroico que se veía con su ropa interior azul… Cuando me salvó, le confesé la verdad. Yo no quería el puesto de Décimo, solamente quería saber porque el Noveno lo eligió a él, era un completo desconocido para mi y yo lo era para él y aun así eligió salvarme. Desde ese momento, decidí fortalecerme para convertirme en el guardián y mano derecha del Décimo Vongola.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando apareció Rokudo Mukuro en la ciudad y me di cuenta de lo realmente débil que soy. De lo poco que puedo defender al Décimo porque no fui capaz de defenderlo. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que en el mundo real, no podría defender al Décimo como lo merecía y, creo que es por eso que ahora que soy fuerte y que he fallado, me siento tan mal. Porque pensé que ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger al Décimo y caigo en la sorpresa de que necesito y dependo de Yamamoto y Hibari para conseguirlo… Y eso no me hace feliz, porque si no puedo proteger al Décimo, entonces no soy apto para ser su mano derecha…

Eso me motivo a mejorar.

_Aunque en realidad, no he mejorado nada._

Cuando conocimos a Varia… Estábamos paseando con el Décimo, Yamamoto y yo, por el centro comercial, cuando Suberbi Squalo nos atacó y nos ganó. Para mejorar, por el Décimo. Tuve que hacer algo que nunca habría hecho, porque eso es reducirme demasiado. Le pedí a Shamal que me entrenará, que me enseñará todo lo que sabía. Pero se negó. Yo sabía que Yamamoto estaba entrenando y no podía no entrenar solamente porque Shamal se reusaba, así que decidí hacerlo por mi cuenta. No estoy seguro de que causó que Shamal cambiará de opinión, pero lo que fuera que hiciera, fue suficiente para mi. Yo solo quería ser fuerte para proteger al Décimo.

_Me pregunto porque aun no lo soy. Me pregunto que es lo que me falto para ser capaz de conseguirlo… La verdad es que no he podido hacer nada por él._

Cuando luché contra Belphegor, no esperaba que él estuviera tan decidido a ganar. En realidad, lo comprendía. La tormenta es desastrosa, la tormenta no se retira, la tormenta lo entrega todo para ganar. Y ambos estábamos moribundos, pero yo escuché una voz. El Décimo me pedía que volviera y aunque yo quería ganar, quería demostrar que era fuerte… También quería pasar más tiempo con el Décimo, a su lado, sonriendo… Así que fui egoísta y abandoné, porque pensar en un mundo sin el Décimo es pensar en una vida sin alegrías, sin sonrisas, sin vida.

Se dio la batalla del cielo y sabía que el Décimo podía ganar, lo cual hizo, pero cuando Belphegor y Mammon le atacan… Pensé que le perdería y fui obligado por mi mismo, pese a mi cansancio, de protegerle. Esa fue la primera vez, incluyendo el haber salvado a algunos de los guardianes del Décimo, que sentí que mi vida tenía utilidad para él. Crecí para proteger al Décimo.

Diez años después, cuando el Décimo obtuvo el puesto de jefe… Pensé que había hecho lo suficientemente bien como para que continuará con vida por más tiempo. Era más fuerte, soy mucho más fuerte.

_Pero, estaba equivocado. Soy débil._

_Soy muy débil._

Cuando recuerdo el pasado, esos diez años que he pasado al lado del Décimo, me siento un poco mayor, un poco menos joven, pero con más deseos de proteger las memorias del Décimo, de protegerle a él y crear más memorias a su lado, que los años pasen y pasen creando más memorias entre nosotros, entre la familia del Décimo Vongola.

El Décimo se había casado, había tenido una bella hija de ojos miel. Pero su esposa había muerto debido a una enfermedad, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el Décimo se recompusiera, pero obtuvo mucho apoyo de Hibari, quien misteriosamente se había encaprichado con la pequeña y la consentía como nadie. Era bien sabido entre todos los guardianes, que Hibari sentía algo más fuerte que el respeto por el Décimo. Sin embargo, nadie nunca le había comentado nada al respecto al Décimo. De hecho, Hibari y Chrome fueron muy unidos a la bebé y solíamos hacerles bromas sobre que eran una pareja de recién casados… Era divertido, incluso el Décimo reía y afirmaba que hacían una linda pareja, trayendo consigo los reclamos de Mukuro, debido a que "Chrome es suya".

_Fueron tiempos felices, fueron los mejores tiempos._

_Incluso cuando la muerte de la linda esposa del Décimo…_

_Esos fueron los mejores tiempos de la familia Vongola._

_De la Décima generación._

Debí haber sabido que no se podía confiar en Byakuran. Pero, el Décimo estaba tan confiado y tan feliz, estaba tan alegre que sabía que no se iba a rendir ante nada. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que todavía no se de que forma pasó. Una pistola, una pistola común mató al Décimo. La bala perforó su pulmón y la sangre comenzó a caer. Era una pesadilla.

_La peor de mis pesadillas._

Las lágrimas de dolor saliendo de las mejillas del Décimo, quise girarme y atacar a Byakuran, pero me quedé en shock. ¿He sido tan débil que permití que la frágil vida del Décimo se perdiera en un segundo? ¿He sido tan basura que ni siquiera puedo moverme para atacar a aquel que le arrebató la vida al Décimo…? ¿He sido tan inútil que ni siquiera he intentado curar al Décimo? No lo sé. Él es la persona más importante en mi vida y no quería perder a nadie más. ¿Ya no habría más abrazos con el Décimo? ¿Más risas? ¿Más memorias? ¿Más sueños por cumplir? Todo estaba perdido y yo no había podido hacer nada por él.

Mis propios fluidos lagrimales comenzaron a salir conforme el cuerpo del Décimo caía. Y Yamamoto tuvo que abrazarme, sostenerme, cuidarme y tranquilizarme, porque estaba en un estado crítico y explosivo. Él comprendía que aunque quisiera en ese momento no había nada que me hiciera sentir mejor, aunque apreciaba que él estuviera conmigo, porque no quiero incordiar a nadie con mi propio dolor. Sé que todos están abrumados, Yamamoto aunque no lo aparente, debe estar esperando para estar solo y arrancar todo el dolor de su alma, pero no estará solo, yo no lo dejaré solo. Para mi sorpresa, Hibari también esta llorando, derramando tantas lágrimas de dolor que hace que mi corazón se encoja y se comprima, porque sé lo que siente por el Décimo, por el Décimo que ahora esta a mis pies, sin respirar y con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Pero, es posible que por la persona que más me duela, sea por Lambo. Es un chico, es un niño aun. Y sé lo que el Décimo significaba para él y puede que yo este destrozado, pero soy un adulto y al haber pasado por un dolor similar de niño, entiendo que esto puede ser difícil para él.

Es por eso que me levantó y me suelto del abrazo de Yamamoto, dándole un apretón de manos y me acerqué a Lambo, para abrazarle. Para prometerle en silencio que todo estaría bien, que Tsunayoshi estaba en un mejor lugar. Y al poco tiempo, ese abrazo de dos personas, se convirtió en un abrazo de toda la familia. Donde todos lloraban, donde otros intentaban evitar el impulso de llorar o que notaran que lo hacían.

Me aferré a Yamamoto toda la noche. Bebimos hasta que nuestros recuerdos se borraron, bebimos hasta que nos sentimos más vacíos… Lloramos durante tanto tiempo que no se de que forma quedamos enredados en las sábanas, vestidos pero desnudos. Porque nuestras almas estaban al descubierto y porque nuestra debilidad había sido confesada a cada uno. Quizás, lo único bueno que salió de todo eso, fue poder decirle a Yamamoto todo lo que sentía por él y sentirme correspondido y protegido en el momento correcto.

Fue todavía peor enterrar al Décimo. Porque no quería hacerlo, porque no quería decirle adiós a su recuerdo. Pero, sabía que Lambo estaba sufriendo más, así que aunque quería llorar, no lo hice, porque el Décimo ya no estaba. Porque aunque llorará, él no va a regresar.

_El décimo no va a volver._

No fui lo suficientemente rápido, fuerte o seguro para protegerle. No importa lo que haga, el Décimo no va a volver. Pero, no porque no vaya volver, significa que deba perderme en el sufrimiento…

_El décimo no va a volver, pero…_

_Tengo una familia a la que debo proteger._

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
